1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a receiving apparatus, a receiving method, a recording apparatus, a recording method, a program, a recording medium, and a network system. More particularly, the invention relates to a receiving apparatus, a receiving method, a recording apparatus, a recording method, a program, a recording medium, and a network system for recording desired broadcast programs more reliably than before.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recent years have witnessed the widespread use of technologies for interconnecting PCs which stands for personal computers, their peripherals, AV equipment which stands for audio visual equipment, telephones, home electrical appliances and the like on a network in the household and for allowing the networked devices to share their functions. Diverse technical specifications for bringing about such interconnecting networks have been proposed. As part of the effort for implementing household interconnectedness, a set of technical specifications known as UPnP (Universal Plug and Play) has been proposed.
UPnP is based on standardized technologies supporting the Internet and aims to let devices and apparatuses start to function when they are simply connected to the network, with no complicated operations or settings. Illustratively under UPnP, a content received by a receiver connected to a network may be recorded by a recorder also on the network.
More specifically, the content received by the receiver is recorded by the recorder using an action called “CreateObject” stipulated by UPnP. Then an “http-post” process defined by UPnP is executed, causing the data of the content to be sent to a predetermined URL (uniform resource locators). In this manner, the data of the content received by the receiver is uploaded to and recorded by the recorder. On the side of the recorder, the individual contents uploaded and recorded are managed in the form of files.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2000-195243 proposes an automatic recording system involving a set-top box (STB) with timer-based unattended program recording reservation settings. According to the proposed system, when a reserved recording preset time is reached on the STB, a changeover switch is set to the connection terminal position so that the video signal is output for a few seconds with the DC level of the color signal kept on 0.8 V. Upon detecting that voltage level, a DC detector in the VTR (which stands for video tape recorder) causes a power controller to apply power before a recording controller is activated to start recording the preset program. In this manner, recording is carried out in synchronism with the timer settings made on the STB.